


Who's my Daddy?

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cute Kids, Domestic, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mickey Milkovich In Jail, Sweet, brief kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt: Yevy calling Kevin dad or something similar and Svetlana realizing he doesn't remember Mickey and/ or doesn't understand who his father is, so she makes sure to tell him, and maybe takes him to see Mickey.~Svetlana realizes it's in both her and Yev's interest to go visit Mickey.





	

“No, I am boss now. Head bitch in charge, yeah? No more karaoke, this is bar not bad American singing show. We do ladies night now,” Svetlana barked in the direction of her phone on speaker. She was chopping vegetables for the stew simmering on the stove.

“But the guys like it, Lana. It’s fun. Besides, isn’t it ladies night every day upstairs?” Kev’s voice echoed through the kitchen.

Svetlana rolled her eyes as if he could see it. “Third baby has made you crazy. I am the one with business degree,” she reminded him.

“Online,” Kev huffed.

“Fine. You want run bar into the ground, you be boss again. I clean glasses and wear low cut top for tips. I go,” she wiped her hands on a towel.

“Aw, c'mon, Svet! I didn’t mean–”

Svetlana ended the call and muttered angrily in Russian. She then turned to Yev with a smile. “Go get washed up for dinner, my sweet.”

Yev kept coloring absently. “Mama, why doesn’t Kevin live with us?” he asked.

“Why would he?”

“Daddies are supposed to live with their family, right?” Yev said, looking at his mother.

It took Svetlana a minute to understand what he meant, then she sighed heavily. She knew they hadn’t gone to visit Mickey in a while. They had decided to lie low after someone had put a tip in about him. He hadn’t been as careful since that day he saw Ian, almost like he didn’t care if he got caught. It had been hard on them without the extra money, but they figured it was best to let the suspicion die down. And soon a whole year had gone by quicker than she thought. She sat down next to her son and brushed her fingers through his hair.

“My love, Kev is not your dad,” she explained.

“But he loves me and takes care of me.”

“He has his own family,” she didn’t know what else to say.

“Oh,” Yevgeny said quietly, looking sad. He certainly had grown attached to him with Ian seemingly out of the picture for good. His confusion was understandable. “Then who’s my daddy?”

Svetlana knew there was only one way to fix this. It had been too long. Even for her. She missed her ex-husband.

“Go get cleaned up, and tomorrow I’ll take you to see him, yeah?” she put on a smile and he brightened up.

“Okay!”

She hoped he would be just as excited to actually see Mickey.

///////////////////

Svetlana was nervous, as the guard led them into an open room with high windows and tables. It was somewhat early, so Yev was sleepy in her arms. There was only one other meeting going on. Usually she settled for the glass and phone set up, but this was too important. All it took was a little wink and some well-placed cleavage, and she probably could’ve got the keys to Mickey’s cell.

“Mama, I don’t like this place. It’s scary,” Yev whined, burying his face in her chest.

Svetlana kissed his head. “Don’t be scared, baby. You will see your father soon. Does that make you happy?” She tickled him a little to get him to giggle. He nodded. “Good.”

A door to the side opened and Mickey was led in. He looked confused until he saw Svetlana and Yevgeny sitting at a bench. She looked stoic as usual, and he looked just as confused as he felt. It had been a fucking year since he last saw the kid. A guard took his handcuffs and sat him down across from them, then chained his leg to a hook under the bench. Nobody spoke. Mickey looked between his son and ex-wife. He remembered being sent to an office to sign the papers. He smiled at the boy. He turned away to his mother.

“Mama, who is that man?” Yev whispered loudly to her, clinging to her neck.

Svetlana flushed red with guilt, seeing Mickey’s face fall at the realization that his son had no recollection of him. She swallowed, picking him up and setting him on her lap.

“Yevgeny, this is your daddy. Say hi,” she encouraged him, putting on a smile. Mickey followed suit, adopting a not-so-heartbroken face.

Yevgeny waved at him timidly, looking to his mom for reassurance. She nodded, kissing his head.

“Hi,” he said more confidently.

Mickey beamed, “Hey, buddy. Long time, no see,” he directed at Svetlana, but not harshly. He couldn’t really be mad in the moment. He was no stranger to shitty turns of events, and the circumstances had called for a change in routine. Actually, he’d messed up; losing it a little after that day seeing…him. He’d gotten reckless in his work, and someone saw something they shouldn’t. Then he’d really lost everything. It was rough, but this surprise was a light in the darkness. He couldn’t stop looking at his boy.

Svetlana spoke up then, “Sweetie, show Mickey the picture you made.”

Yevgeny pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Mickey.

“This is really good, little man. I like it,” Mickey said truthfully. It was scribbles in different colors, and it was pretty magnificent.

Yevgeny smiled a little, bashful from the praise. “You can keep it.”

“Thank you. I’ll hang it up right next to my bed,” Mickey said.

Yev’s eyebrows raised. “You will?”

Mickey nodded, grinning. “Promise.”

Yevgeny smiled wide at his dad, then at his mom. Svetlana smiled too, proud of her little boy. She kissed him and squeezed him, and Mickey wanted nothing more than to do the same. He stood, forgetting he was chained and causing the cuff to make a loud clang. Yevgeny jumped.

“Hey! Si'down, Milkovich!” A guard barked.

Mickey flipped him off for ruining the moment. The illusion was broken the minute he was stopped from getting closer to his family. He was glad to see Svetlana give the guard one of her death stares. It made him chuckle. He reached out towards Yevgeny after taking his seat again. Svetlana only had to nudge him forward once.

Yevgeny walked into Mickey’s arms and hugged him. Mickey hugged him back, kissing his hair and running his fingers through it. He smelled him and took in the feel of holding him again. It was very different from the baby he rocked to sleep.

“I love you so much, Yev,” Mickey whispered to him, “When I get out of here, I’ll show you just how much, okay? I’ll always take care of you.”

Yevgeny nodded against him, probably a little overwhelmed but he didn’t pull away.

“You’re such a big boy. Be good for mom, alright?”

“I will,” Yev said, giggling.

“Good,” Mickey smiled. He sniffed a little, finally letting the boy go back to Svetlana. He looked at her and nodded, “Thanks.”

Svetlana nodded back. “No problem. You better pay child support, or I stab you with my French tips,” she added to save face.

Mickey held in a laugh. “Fine, Cruella. Bye, kiddo,” he waved to Yev, as he was unchained from the bench.

Svetlana and Yevgeny waved as they were led out of the room.

They would definitely be back.


End file.
